crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Hildegard Schlievogt
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is an assault member of the First Troop. She is a Norma who pilots the Para-mail AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom. Personality & Character She was the favorite of First Troop Captain Zola Axberg. She has long red hair tied with twin tails. According to Ersha, Hilda's personality was similar to Ange's when she was still new to Arzenal. Skills and Abilities As a Norma, she has the ability to cancel Mana. History After Zola was killed, Salia became the new Captain of the First Troop. Hilda, then also became the new Deputy Chief of the troop. Due to Ange being directly responsible for Zola's death, she hates Ange and tries to get revenge on her. She bought Zola's room and her personal effects, and goes on to tell Rosalie and Chris, that they belong to her. One night, she admits that she loved Zola, but not anymore and threw her artificial eye into the sea. Shortly after she heads to the hanger and plants an object in a thruster of the Villkiss. After Ange saved the entire unit from being killed by a new powerful DRAGON, Rosalie and Chris begins to accept and befriend Ange, she calls them traitors clearly showing that she has not yet moved on after Zola's passing. It was later on revealed that just like Ange, she too despises being in Arzenal, and that she has always desired to escape from the island in order to see her mother again who lives in the Enderant Union. An opportunity came during the "Festa Festival" occurred, where she aided in Ange's escape by hijacking Misty Rosenblum's Personal Transport. Though, Ange was planning to leave her behind as pay back for what she did, she had a change of heart after getting to know her reason for helping her escape. After separating from Ange and Momoka, she stole some clothes before heading to her mother which lives in the outskirts of Enderant Union. Arrived on her destination, her mother didn't recognize her and Hilda thought she grew up and her appearance changed. As she was about to reveal her name to her mother, a young girl appears and her mother called the girl "Hilda", which surprises her. The young Hilda learns that Hilda is a Norma which freaks her out and fainted. Her mother despised Hilda and asked her to leave the place. Despite reiterating that she is Hilda, her mother throws a slice of apple pie. A devastated Hilda leaves and later being beaten by the police. As laid beaten, she wonders if Ange met her sister. In the prison cell, Ange is rudely greeted by Hilda wounded in the face and they tell their bitter stories, realizing the cruelty of their respective countries, Hilda thought that her mother would forgive her to being a Norma and understood that there's nowhere oustide for the Norma. Ange says her that she has her friends here but replied she doesn't have. Before the arrival of Ange in prison, Hilda was confronted to Rosalie and Chris, Rosalie asked her why she deserted and why wouldn't she talk to them, by affirming they are friends but Chris realized that she never thought of them as friends , Hilda confirmed and says that she was just playing along with them. A furious Chris spat in Hilda's face and says that she should have died and that she bought Zola's room. After all that, they then become comrades and decides to change the world once they leave their prison cell. Gallery Hilda Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Hilda Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Hilda Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 02 End Card Zola and Hilda.jpg|Hilda and Zola Episode 2 End Card. Cross ange 09 Hilda End Card.jpg|Hilda Episode 9 End Card. Trivia *Mizuki Nana and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Fate Testerossa and Nanoha Takamichi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Enderant Union Category:Arzenal Category:Female Category:Norma